The Majin Saiyan
by EasternDragon
Summary: Two years after the end of Dragonball GT, the Z Fighters are trying to lead a normal life. But when Kurillin turns up missing Pan and Bra decide it's up to the Z Fighter's to find him. Rated R for future chapters.
1. Disclaimer

The Majin Saiyan By Eastern Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball GT, in part or in whole. This is entirely a work of fiction made for the enjoyment of others at no, and for no, profit to myself or any other party/ies. Also, any person, place, or event in the material that seems similar or identical to any other person, place, or event in life, or in fiction, is purely a coincidence.  
  
Also, as a note, I'm doing the story in parts, rather than chapters. This means the chapters will be relatively short, but updates will also be faster. It's easier on me since I don't have more to accomplish in a given chapter before putting it up. Please read and review, as this is my first attempt at a fan-fic. 


	2. Inspiration for Plot

These mist-covered mountains Are home now for me But my home is the lowlands And always shall be Someday you'll return to Your valleys and your farms And you'll no longer burn To be brothers in arms Through these fields of destruction Baptisms of fire I've witnessed your suffering As the battle raged higher But though they did hurt me so bad Through the fear and alarm You did not desert me My brothers in arms There's so many different worlds So many different suns And we have just one world Though we live in different ones Now the sun's gone to hell And the moon's riding high Let me bid you farewell Every man has to die For it's written in the starlight And every line in your palm We're fools to make war On our brothers in arms  
  
Dire Straights 


	3. Chapter 01

Chapter One______________________  
  
The rain poured down heavy on the streets of Satan City, it was only six in the afternoon but it looked to be closer to midnight. School was letting out, though most of the students remained to clean their messes. None were prepared for the weather, as it had only been that morning that the skies were clear as crystal. Least prepared of all, perhaps, was young Pan Son.  
  
At sixteen she is a mischievous and playful tomboy, or at least acts so. Inside she is an emotionally ravaged adolescent, still haunted by the loss of her beloved grandfather, Goku Son, two years ago. Neither she, nor any of the other Z Fighters, had truly accepted his loss.  
  
At this moment she was standing under an overhang outside the school, watching the rain and waiting for her mother to pick her up. She cursed herself inwardly for not shoving a small umbrella into her backpack with the rest of her junk, most of which was banned from the school property because of her. She looked up as a small car pulled up, grabbing her bag as her mother rolled down the window and waved.  
  
"Hurry, Pan! Your father has a surprise for you when you get home!" Videl Son hollered at her daughter. She smiled as Pan hurried, not sure if it was to get home or to just get out of the rain. "Awfully funny weather we're having lately, isn't it dear? This is the third storm that's appeared out of nowhere this month."  
  
Pan sighed and climbed into the car, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever," she responded. Her thoughts were mostly drifting back to the incident in the cafeteria earlier. "Mom, what is it about guys that makes them fear going out with someone stronger than them?" she asked.  
  
Videl looked worriedly at her daughter. "Did you go through another breakup, honey?" she asked. She knew that Pan had been having them since she started dating a few years back, and she knew it hurt her more now than even then.  
  
"Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I'm bad to love, does it?" she asked. "It seems things have just gotten worse ever since the Black Stars were found.I miss grandpa Goku."  
  
Videl reached out an arm and put her hand on Pan's shoulder, they were almost home and the streets were clear so she didn't worry much about the road. "You're a lovely young lady, don't get upset. There's someone for everyone, you just haven't met the right person yet."  
  
Pan didn't know how to take being encouraged while being called a lady at the same time. She didn't like being lady-like. Her half-shirt and punk gloves stood testament to that. ".Thanks Mom," was all she said in response.  
  
They pulled into the driveway, the rain seemed to start pounding harder as they did so. Neither had time to so much as open their doors before Gohan ran out and jumped into the backseat. "Big emergency! We need to head to Bulma's!" he said. Beads of sweat and rain were pouring down his face.  
  
"But Gohan, what about Pan's present you said you had?" Videl asked.  
  
"It's at Bulma's place, so we'll give it to her there. Just hurry!" Gohan pleaded. Whatever was up had him tied in a knot. "It's very important."  
  
Videl wanted to ask more, but he was so frantic she didn't want to waste any time. Pan simply watched curiously. "This sounds bad." she said, trailing off and laying her head back against the headrest of her seat. 


	4. Chapter 02

Chapter Two______________________  
  
They arrived at Capsule Corp. an hour and a half later. Videl and Gohan climbed out of the back and Gohan pulled Pan, fast asleep, out and held her close to protect her from the rain. He hurried inside with Videl close behind him. He was greeted with the relieved faces of Bulma, Tien, Bra, and Trunks, and the stoic face of Vegeta. Pan stirred slightly as Gohan sat her down in the nearest chair.  
  
"Gohan, dear, what is wrong? Why did you just have me drive us up here so suddenly?" Videl asked her husband.  
  
"Because I asked him to," said a woman's voice from behind them. They turned as Android Eighteen walked through the door, soaking wet from flying over in the rain. "It's.very important to me," she finished. She wore the same clothes as when she had met the Z Fighters many years ago, looking the same as then except for her hair.  
  
Bra noticed Pan laying mostly asleep in the chair. She walked over and shook her awake. "Hey! Wake up, something important is going on!" she said as Pan looked around at her surroundings.  
  
Vegeta stepped forward. "If nobody else is going to say it I will, I'm tired of standing here and accomplishing nothing."  
  
Bulma walked in front of him and glared into his eyes. "This is important to her! Give her a minute to rest and relax, if you don't then you can help me in my lab instead of training all day. Understood?"  
  
Vegeta snarled slightly, but he couldn't refuse Bulma. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked up to glare at Eighteen. "Wasn't your daughter supposed to be here too?"  
  
Eighteen brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes. "I intended for her to be here, but with the sudden storm I told her to stay home," she said. She sat down in a chair and sighed.  
  
Pan walked over to her. "What about Kurillin? Won't he be coming?"  
  
Eighteen sighed. "Kurillin is.he's missing,  
  
she said, her voice slightly strained. She brushed away a tear with her hand and continued. "He disappeared while on a trip to North City, that was a week ago. I figured he'd just stopped calling to save some money, but then today I got this," she said, producing a wet letter from her denim jacket.  
  
Tien stepped forward and took it from her, all three of his eyes scanning it intently.  
  
We have your husband. He is serving our purposes well. If you wish to save him then give us the Guardian of Earth. We advise you to hurry, failure to meet our demands could possibly endanger your husband's life. Capture the Earth Guardian and we will contact you with further instructions. Here is a bit of your husband to prove we're not lying.  
  
He clutched the paper tightly, right below the writing were three bloodstains. ".Kurillin.Dende."  
  
Pan walked forward. "What's wrong Tien? What's it say?" she asked. She could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good. "Is Kurillin alright?"  
  
Tien lowered his head and nodded slightly. "He's alright, I think. The note says that he's alive."  
  
Gohan run a hand through Pan's raven-black hair. "Then we're going to have to look for him. We can't turn Dende over, no matter what," he said. Pan climbed up on Gohan's shoulders and raised a fist in the air. "I'll help!" she said enthusiastically, lightening the mood.. "Let's go help Kurillin! We can do it!" she said.  
  
Bra stepped forward, smirking like her mother. "I'll help too. I bet I could be a big help after the training father gave me!" she said  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine, then me and the boy will go too. Someone has to take charge now that Kakarotto isn't here," he said.  
  
Trunks gave a nod in agreement that he would go. He crossed his arms just like his father, appearing much the same in the same blue training suit, just with a happier-looking smirk on his face. "You can count on me and father," he said.  
  
Gohan nodded his head. "I'm going too, ever since I was a kid Kurillin has always been there for me, always watching out for me when I needed him to. He may have turned tail and ran whenever he had the chance but he's always been there when it was needed. I owe him so much."  
  
Vegeta fixed his glare on Gohan. "And your job? You can't feed a family on adventures."  
  
"Look who's talking." Bulma muttered, just low enough that Vegeta couldn't hear.  
  
Gohan looked at Eighteen, who had her head buried in her hands and crying. "I can't just leave Kurillin. So, no matter what, I'm going," he responded.  
  
Tien smiled softly and nodded.  
  
Bra smiled and climbed up on her dad's shoulders, just like Pan. "It's settled then. We're all going to find Kurillin!" 


	5. Chapter 03

Chapter Three____________________  
  
Gohan drove them home that night, the Z Fighter's all opted to think more on it after a good nights rest. Pan and Bra, who wanted, And who Vegeta insisted at threat of life, to stay over at Pan's house, were in the backseat looking at a gift each had received. Apparently Gohan had requested Bulma make a special watch for them, but they had no idea how to use it.  
  
Pan sat up in her bed that night, trying to find out what was so special about the watch. She turned to Bra, who was sitting up right beside her. "Any idea what these are for?" she asked.  
  
Bra shook her head. "No clue, but it doesn't look too valuable. I'll just get a Rolex next time I'm out shopping."  
  
Pan turned it over for the hundredth or so time. "Come on, there must be a reason Dad said it was so special," she replied.  
  
Bra did the same. "Guess so, but I still say it doesn't look too expensive," she said. "Anyways, let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."  
  
Pan sighed and nodded, slipping her watch on and shimmying down under the covers. Bra followed suit and soon they were both sleeping.  
  
Elsewhere in the house a light was still on. Gohan sat in his study, hovering above the ground and meditating just like his mentor Piccolo used to. In silent concentration he shoved his ki down to below one, then gradually built it back to it's maximum, allowing it to course through his body and fortify his muscles. He hadn't trained in years and if this force was powerful enough to take Kurillin then he knew he'd need to have all of his powers at the ready.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl asked as she walked into the room. She was concerned, Gohan had been like this since they'd gotten home two hours ago.  
  
Gohan looked up as he heard his name. He turned his head to look at his wife. "What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Videl shook her head. "No, I'm just worried about you. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you and everyone, and you're going to need your rest."  
  
He placed his feet on the ground and walked over to her, embracing her warmly. "I'll be fine. But if I go without warming up I'm not going to be of much use," he said.  
  
Sighing, she returned the embrace. "Just don't wear yourself out," she responded. She looked into his eyes and melted in their glow.  
  
"I won't," he said as he drew her into a kiss, sliding his tongue gently between her lips. Their eyes closed, tongues dancing in love.  
  
Miles away in Capsule Corp., Bulma Briefs lay in bed alone, kept awake by the constant explosions bellowing from the gravity room. It was the first night in years she'd spent alone, she'd gotten used to days but it was odd not feeling Vegeta laying next to her at night.  
  
In the gravity room Vegeta trained hard, ki pulsed through his body visibly, creating a white aura as he pressured himself at 1,000 times normal gravity. Sweat pooled on the floor, dripping from his body in streams.  
  
He began firing multiple blasts of ki to the far end of the room, then forced them back towards him at incredible speeds. He evaded them as they began bouncing in all different directions, flipping around the room like a gymnast and struggling to get up each time one hit him and exploded.  
  
Such was his training in the past years, a constant torture on his body. A few months back he even dragged Trunks into it, and also allowed Bra to join in occasionally. Dodging his blasts, and taking a fair share of hits, had increased each of their power levels quite a bit.  
  
At the same time, miles away, Trunks flew through the air towards Goten's place. He figured his best friend would love to go on another adventure. He slowed his flight as the apartment came into view, and landed just out of sight of everyone else. He walked over to Goten's door and knocked. When this failed to produce Goten he started banging louder. "Goten! You stupid lazy-ass! GET OUT HERE!"  
  
Goten opened the door a few minutes later, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Hey! Trunks! Long time no see!" he exclaimed, pulling Trunks into a bone-crushing hug. "What brings you out here? Tired of training with Vegeta?"  
  
Trunks hugged back. "Not at all, just a little proposition I figured you'd enjoy.if I didn't come at a bad time," he said, pointing to Goten's towel.  
  
Goten laughed, blushing. "Not at all, Paris is asleep and I was headed there myself, so no trouble," he replied, stepping aside as Trunks walked in.  
  
Miles above them, at Korin's tower, Tien was fast asleep and clutching a bag of senzu beans. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation, and had decided to prepare.  
  
Last of all, Eighteen, slept in the Brief's guestroom, having cried, in both sadness at Kurillin's loss and joy at the other's willingness to help her, until she closed her eyes in sleep.  
  
And the evening passed, a calm before the storm their adventure promised to be. 


End file.
